Dark Hero
by xxbroken.rosexx
Summary: [Non AU] He was an experiment gone bad. Now AntiSora is out and his mission, capture the heart of a certain Princess Of Heart, literally. Sora tries his hardest to control the darkness but this might be one battle where the Keyblade Master loses. [SoKai]


A/N: Hey everybody! Another fic from me! I couldn't resist writing this one so hope you people like it! Its kinda angsty at first but there is more to it than angst. Hehe. Remember to review and tell me what you think and should I continue it. Don't fret. My other fic will be updated soon! In the meantime, on with the story!

**Warning: Future cursing, mentioning of death and detailed battle scenes. **

**Pairings: SoraxKairixAntiSora**

**Setting: After KH2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

"" - People talking

'' - AntiSora's voice in Sora's mind

_Italics - Thoughts_

Normal - Story

-----------------------------------

Dark Hero

The night was dark. Silence filled around the area. Droplets of the afternoon rain fell to the ground, forming puddles. But it didn't stay still for long. A pair of legs trampled on them, little splashes were created. Hard panting came from his open mouth as his fangs slowly started coming out. He kept on running with his legs, claws coming out of his gloved hands and ripping out of the soles. He looked down frighteningly to them, closing his eyes to wish this was all a bad dream. But then, shouts and yells were heard coming from behind him.

He turned around, gasping when he saw guards rushing to him with weapons. He groaned with frustration and kept on running. His heart pounded onto his chest, a black aura began to surrond his body.

_N-No, must ho-hold on until I'm safe..but where? _

He moaned in pain when he felt a jolt of electricity burn his skin. He was going to fully transform but if he did, he would surely create a horrible massacre. He had to get away from the guards and out of people's sight.

'Hurry up, boy. I can't wait to get out and have my turn..'

_No, stop it. I will never let you come out._

'Aww, come on. Aren't you tired of running? Come on, just let me out and let me take care of them. Just one swipe and it'll all be over.'

_Never. Just…shut up. Shut up!_

'Why? You can't stop me. I'm going to take control from now on..'

_What? Wai-Urgh…stop it….ow…ungh…stop, please._

'Sit back and get ready for the ride of your life'

His head fell back as he felt the darkness totally consume him. His mouth opened due to the hardness of breathing. He gasped for oxygen, his body shaking with energy. He held the sides of his head, a ringing noise echoing inside his mind. He moaned with pain, he slowly began to lose the strength to fight it. Finally, the darkness regained total control and his once blue eyes turned to a stunning yellow.

"Like I said, time to have fun,"

With those words, he clutched his claws, feeling them getting ready as the guards neared him. He smirked, showing his fangs and charged towards them, deathly sharp knives formed as weapons to eliminate or kill the men in front of him or should we call….it.

-----------------------------------

"Your majesty, we have a problem!" blurted the courts wizard, Donald Duck as he came barging into the room with Goofy following behind. The king rose from his throne and looked to his men when they fell to their knees and hands, bowing to him. "What's the matter fella's?" he asked, the queen worried as well.

"Th-The experiment….i-…it failed," continued Donald. The king slammed his fist to the throne's armchair, startling all of them.

"I knew it! I knew there would be some troubles but no, I still continued it,"

"Its not your fault, your majesty. We didn't know that the darkness would fill Sora's body. Don't be so hard on ya'self," said Goofy, attempting to comfort the king. The highness darted his eyes left and right and stroked his chin, thinking hard. "Wait, the experiment failed…that means….oh no! Sora! Where is he?"

"That's the problem your majesty. He escaped!" confessed the duck, making the queen worry more. King Mickey frowned and walked down the steps, making his way out of the throne room. "Your majesty, where are you going?" asked Minnie, afraid of what her husband would do. King Mickey turned to the three of them, a serious look formed on his face.

"Is Roxas out of his body?"

"Yes, sir. We managed to get him out but after that, the experiment turned bad," said Goofy.

"Good. Send him to Destiny Islands straight away. I want him and Riku to take care of Kairi,"

"Why sir? Is Kairi in danger?" asked Donald, arching his eyebrow. King Mickey frowned and gripped his knuckles. "The one thing experiment AF needs to get out of his hosts body is the heart of a princess. And something tells me Sora, or should I say AntiSora won't take any other heart then Kairi's since she's the purest, giving it to live longer,"

"Oh no. That's horrible," claimed Queen Minnie, gasping with shock. Daisy came comforting the mouse, holding her hand. King Mickey turned back around and left the room, moving quickly before the mistake he created ruins the world..

-----------------------------------

"Wha-what have I done?"

Sora trembled as he saw the blood dripping from his claws, the bodies he had slashed lay in front of him. The smell of death fumed his nose, toxicating the once fresh air. He whimpered looking to the massacre and mess he created. A chuckle came inside his head. He snarled, holding his head due to pain.

'That was fun, we should do it again sometime, old chap'

_Y-You..You murderer!_

'Uh..no I'm not. You are. Oh come on, it was fun! Look at them, covered in blood. Waste of our time, weaklings they are. How about we go for a challenge? I heard there's a feisty opponent at Destiny Islands'

_No. Stop. I'm not letting you take control. I'm going to a far away island so you can't kill anymore._

'Pfft, like that will ever work. You're just wasting your time, HeroBoy. I'll regain control and kill more. Ah, the pleasure'

_Shut up. I'm in control and that's that!_

'Sheesh, party pooper. Where are you planning to go? In case you haven't noticed, we're wanted people'

Sora frowned, remembering he didn't know where to go. He then had one person on his mind and rummaged through the pockets of his black pants, grabbing the item out. He felt the angles of the charm around his fingertips, smiling weakly to himself.

"But first, we make a small pitstop," said Sora and ran off into the night.

What he didn't know was that AntiSora smirked inside his mind, laying back easily. _He's falling right into my plan…_

-----------------------------------

Waiting.

She was always doing that recently. She was always seen waiting for something or someone in particular. A frown remained on her pink lips, her eyes gazed to the ocean in front of her. The night's breeze blew her auburn hair, her skirt flowed with it as well. She looked up to the stars above, watching as they twinkled around. A sigh managed to escape her mouth, her arms wrapped themselves around her shivering body.

_Why am I waiting? He'll come back. He will…I'm sure of it._

Still, her feet glued to the sand beneath her. The ocean's music rang into her ears, making her sigh even more. "Who am I kidding? He's not coming back. He is a keyblade master after all. I should just go home," she whispered, her voice followed by a mist of smoke. The coldness engulfed her yet she couldn't seem to budge from her spot. He left her again, he was always doing that. After reading the letter the king sent him three days ago, he immediately went for the king mentioned for him to go to the castle alone. Kairi was sad when he chose to go but understood it was his duty. She wondered why he still hadn't returned. Riku told her not to worry but she couldn't help but do so. She groaned to herself as she crossed her arms and huffed.

Waiting 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt.

-----------------------------------

_Blood._

Sora held his chest with pain, a sudden urge rose through his body. He closed his eyes, wincing and limping further to the beach. He had finally reached Destiny Islands but he still needed to go to her house. He had too. His hand clutched the charm closely to his heart, his mind aching with pain.

_Blood, I need blood._

His fangs began to form into his teeth. He shook and hit his head, trying to forget about his desire. He used the claws that began to come out of his fingers once more to slice his hand, blood slowly trickling out. He sucked on it, licking every drop he could but somehow, that didn't fill his staisfaction. He needed fresh blood, a real human's blood. Not his own. His blue eyes that were slowly forming into yellow ones searched for a victim. The waves crashed on the shore as his mind frantically tried to find someone to feed him.

Then, he saw a figurine on the other side of the beach. His eyes widened when he saw it was a girl, around fifteen. Her hair blowing with the wind and her dress showed her arms and legs. Sora smirked. He was going to have a feast with her blood. Seeing her made the inner beast inside him want to just go there and attack her but he had to be silent if he wanted to catch her by surprise. He slowly began to walk to her direction, being careful of not startling her. Sadly, he failed. She saw him.

To his confusion, she waved to him and began to run his way. He wondered what was going on but gasped when he recognised the girl. She called out his name and kept on running. He wanted to budge to run from there, he couldn't hurt her. No way. He would rather die of starvation then suck her blood. He was about to leave when a hand caught his wrist. He turned around and was face to face with her. She smiled to him, her grip tightened. Sora merely smiled back, standing fully in front of her. She couldn't take it anymore. Her arms immediately went around his neck.

She pressed her body onto his, pulling him into an embrace. Sora frowned and bit his lip as he hugged her back. He inhaled her scent, it smelled of cherry blossoms. He smirked.

Delicious.

His fangs grew out, his fingers changed into claws. His body began to transform into full back but she didn't notice. All Kairi cared was that Sora was in her arms and he was finally home, safe and sound. Sora meanwhile tried fighting the darkness, AntiSora laughed when Sora fought back.

'No use HeroBoy. She's mine..'

_No, please…anyone but her…_

'Too late…Showtime…'

Sora's head fell back as his body shook. Kairi broke the hug and stepped back with fear. "Sora, whats going on?" she asked, trying to go closer to him. He shook with pain and his heart pounded faster than ever. Sweat trickled down his forehead, pants came out. A jolt came and shocked him, he screamed in torture. Kairi was worried, wanting to know what was wrong but stopped when she saw him looking back at her only it wasn't him.

It was a beast. He had yellow eyes that pierced right through her, sharp fangs and deadly claws. He smirked to Kairi and cracked his hands. "Hey, gorgeous. Ready for some fun?" his raspy voice asked. Kairi stepped back but he merely came closer to her. He was inches away from the trembling girl, Kairi fell down to the sand. He looked down to her, licking his lips before raising an arm. His claws shone under the stars.

"Say bye bye, princess,"

Kairi screamed with fear and lifted her arms in defense. He growled and thrust down his arm, aiming to her chest.

_Slash_

Kairi opened her eyes but before she could do anything, darkness surronded her as she fell to the ground and her eyes half way shut. The last thing she saw was Sora or 'it' looking angry at something but in the monster, she could see a hurt Sora looking to her with his deep blue eyes. She smiled for the last time and closed her eyes.

_Sora…_

-----------------------------------

Okays! That's all for now! So, should I continue or should I just delete it? Its all up to you! If you want me to continue, review! Or else, I'll delete it. So, review and tell me what ya think! REVIEW!

BeautifulBlueTulip


End file.
